We will study the effect of neonatal seizures on development of the rat brain, and the role of the immature blood-brain barrier in brain damage from neonatal status epilepticus. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Wasterlain, C.G. Developmental effects of seizures: Role of malnutrition. Pediatrics 57:197-200, 1976a. Wasterlain, C.G. Effects of neonatal status epilepticus on rat brain development. Neurology 26:975-986, 1976b.